


Novelty

by edenbound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Makeup, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts just as a joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novelty

It's just a joke, at first. Jess is painting her nails, her face all screwed up with intense concentration, and Sam is _trying_ to get some work done. He's not sure how it moves from there to the laughing ease of the two of them together, his arm around her and her trying to paint _his_ nails.

He's not sure how that gets from being ridiculous to being hot. Something about the look on her face, and the strangeness of it, the novelty -- and though she laughs when she offers him lipgloss and eyeliner and god knows what else, to go with it, there's a shakiness in her laugh. Words have stopped getting from Sam's brain to his mouth, and he's uncomfortably aware of the very obvious push of his dick, rubbing uncomfortably and a little slickly inside his jeans.

"Alright," Jess says, steadying her voice, but not able to stop her hands. "Alright -- let me -- " She grabs her make-up bag, spills out half the contents. Sam sits still for it, in spite of how ridiculous he should feel, and in spite of how hard he is, his cock twitching a little at the way she's looking at him, heat and promise. "You look -- "

He doesn't let her finish, afraid absurdity is going to ruin the moment. She's easy enough to manhandle into his lap and she's willing, too, pressing into him and kissing him, raking her nails over the back of his neck in a way that makes him hiss and makes his cock twitch again. She doesn't fumble at all, getting their clothes off, though he manages to rip something in clumsy haste. "Jess," he whispers, and she presses in close and guides him into her in one quick movement, slick and hot and tight. He can feel the lipgloss slick on his lips when he kisses her, smearing over both of them, and it makes him harder than ever. He rolls his hips, pushes up, guides her movements -- desperate, rushed, because this is something he's never -- this is --

"Sam," Jess says, gasps, hands in his hair and mouth beside his, her breath supplementing his. "Sam, oh -- "

He mouths at her shoulder, feels the last of the lipgloss smearing there, and groans again. He looks at his own fingers, digging into her skin, the soft sheen of the pale-coloured nail polish, and then he has to stop looking because he's afraid he'll come too soon. It's easy, it's easy with Jess, they've known each other long enough now that he knows exactly what she wants -- but this, this is --

"Sam," she gasps again, trembling, and oh, thank god, coming, tighter and hotter than ever around him and her nails digging into his back and her mouth open, lips still slick and glossy with the lipgloss from _his_ mouth -- and he comes too, helplessly, pushing up and deeper and holding her so tightly.

She holds him too, presses her lips to his temple, his cheek, smoothes his hair, while they both catch their breath.

"That was -- new," she says, with a light in her eyes. "Let's do it again, sometime."


End file.
